jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Drell Kahmf
Das klingt ein bisschen merkwürdig, dass von Maul nach diesem Sturz in den Reaktorschacht überhaupt noch irgendetwas übrig war. Und dass ein Hologramm kämpfen kann ist mir auch neu. Aber gut, wenn es im Buch so steht ist es wohl oder über korrekt. Der Autor hat sich wohl ein paarmal zu oft Frankenstein reingezogen... MfG Kyle 19:46, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, es ist wirklich so. Das steht im Comic Unheimliche Bedrohung. Ist wirklich eine komische Story, aber im Comic steht nicht einmal, dass sie unkanonisch ist -.- Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:51, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Ani was hast du eigendlich gegen die Geschichte die ist doch geil!;) Ich finde sie irgendwie genial! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:11, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Naja, ich finde sie im Grunde auch nicht schlecht, aber wenn schon der Tod von Darth Maul eine Verschwendung eines starken Charakters war, dann war es seine Hologramm-Wiederkehr erst recht. Aus dem Plot hätte man mehr machen können, aber Luke schaltet Darth Mauls Gehirn am Schluss aus wie ein Lichtschalter. Das ist verschenktes Potenzial. Wenn man schon eine Wiederkehr Darth Mauls einführen will, kann man das auch etwas länger und spannender ausführen. Das ist halt meine Meinung zu dem Thema. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:36, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt da hast du schon recht! Es hätte ein Ganzes Sonderband zu der Geschichte erscheinen können! Aber ich finde es trodzdem cool das er all die Jahre auf seinem Heimat Planeten als Hologramm das Kämpfen kann sein Unwesen trieb schon eine Leseswerte Storyline, sonst hätte man wirklich mehr aus der Geschichte rausholen können!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:17, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Aber das ist unlogisch! Ein Hologramm kann sich vielleicht "fortbewegen", indem man den Holoprojektor bewegt, aber es ist doch nur Licht, kein fester Körper. Wie soll sowas kämpfen können? Wäre nett, wenn mir mal jemand diese abstruse Geschichte begreiflich machen könnte. Ich habe nämlich so langsam das Gefühl, dass der Autor nicht ganz nüchtern war, als er das Buch geschrieben hat... MfG Kyle 16:49, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Es ist kein Buch sondern ein Comic! Also dieser Drell Kahmf hat Maul Hirn wieder belebt und wohl durch experimente damit ein Holo erzeugen können, sodass Darth Maul sich per diesem Fortbewegen konnte, also er erscheint eigendlich nur und Kämpft dann mit Luke und verschwindet dann wieder, das heißt er beweg sich nicht so wiklich, er beamt sich ehr! Anders kann ich das nicht erklären! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:53, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Den Ablauf hab ich schon geblickt, trotzdem danke. Aber ich meinte was anderes: So eine Hologrammgestalt kann doch nicht mal ein Schwert halten, wie soll es da zu einem Kampf kommen? Kyle 17:09, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das ist halt das Misteryöse an der Geschichte, er hält auch kein Schwert das ist Ebenfalls in dem Hologramm enthalten. Sie heisst wohl deshalb auch Unheimliche Bedrohung, weil man sich nicht erklären kann wie dieser Drell Kahmf es geschafft hat ein Hologramm, das sprechen, kämpfen und seinen eigenen Sinn hat wo es hin will zu erschaffen. Hoffe das ich deine Frage jetzt beantwortet habe!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:17, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, so in etwa. Eine Erklärung ist es halt immer noch nicht, aber es sieht ja ganz so aus, als würde die auch im Comic nicht geliefert. Na gut, belassen wir's erstmal dabei. Danke! MfG Kyle 17:22, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Also ein Hologramm kann auch nicht kämpfen, aber möglicherweise kann das Wissen des Individuums in einem Hologramm gesichert werden und erlaubt selbigem freies Handeln, sofern es der Speicher zulässt. Ein abwegiges Beispiel ist Orthopox aus Destroy all Humans! 2, wie es genau bei Star Wars aussieht (abgesehen von Holocrons) kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, jedoch können Hologramme generell keine physischen Aktivitäten vollbringen, da es sich ja nicht um eine feste Masse handelt. Anders wäre es bei (Macht-)Geistern, wobei es dabei verschiedene Auffassunggen gibt (Helle Seite, Dunkle Seite, Macht des Geistes etc.) Achja, noch etwas zu seiner "Wiedergeburt", was interessant sein könnte, ist aber möglicherweise unkanonisch:Darth Maul Cybrg Gruß--General Grievous 17:30, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) mm, so habe ich das noch nicht gesehen, das könnte sein, da er ja träger der Macht ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:35, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das mit dem Machtgeist klingt deutlich plausibler als diese unlogische Geschichte mit dem Hologramm. Das mit dem Cyborg ist übrigens nicht nur unkanonisch, es ist schlichtweg unmöglich. So viel kann von dem nach diesem Wahnsinnssturz gar nicht mehr übrig sein. Sieht trotzdem stark aus. Hat was von Grievous... Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle 17:04, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vieleicht sollte man es wirklich in Machtgeist verändern, obwohl dieser Drell Kahmf ihn ja durch experimente erzeugt hatte oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:10, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach so! Ja dann kann es kein Machtgeist sein, die entstehen von alleine. Kyle 17:23, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Habe Noch mal nach geguckt und doch es steht wirklich drinne das es sich um ein Hologramm handelt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:04, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Unkanonisch? Wo steht eigendlich das der Artikel nicht Kanonisch ist? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:52, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das ist eine Geschichte aus den Infinities und ist deshalb nicht kanonisch. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:54, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay hatte mich nur gewundert da es im Comic selber nicht steht!:) Gut das du das heraus gefunden hast! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:01, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nein, ich habe das Heft, in dem der Comic drinsteht, und da ist nicht von Infinietis oder unkanonisch oder was auch immer drinnen. Wie kommst du dazu, Ben? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:03, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wie ich dazu komme? Laut Wookieepedia (wo soll ich solche Infos sonst herbekommen?) gehört Dunkle Bedrohungen nicht zum offiziellen Kanon, was auch Herrn Kahmf unkanonisch macht. Ok, vielleicht kein Infinity, aber unkanonisch. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:08, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Comic gehört zu den Star Wars Tales und diese sind von Ausgabe 1 bis 20 unkanonisch und somit Infinitys --Modgamers 23:12, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gibt es 20 Ausgaben mit solchen Geschichten? Cool!:) Ich habe nur eine Ausgabe Im Zeichen der Sith. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:15, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Joa, hier ist der Artikel http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Tales --Modgamers 23:17, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Nein, in Wookieepedia steht, dass die ersten 20 Ausgaben der Tales unkanonisch sein könnten. Es steht dort nicht, dass sie sicher nicht dazu gehören. Außerdem ist das auch egal, denn im Heft steht nichts dergleichen und die WP kann auch nichts einfach so ausschließen. Die müssen das ja auch irgendwo herhaben, aber von wo? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:20, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Okay, danke für den Link, Modgamers! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:21, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das steht hier: ::Issue #1 to Issue #20 were edited by Peet Janes (Issues 1 and 2) and Dave Land (Issues 3-20) and were labeled Infinities, placing them outside the canon (though this is not to say that the events depicted are permanently outside of the official continuity, just that they should not be considered canon unless or until they are endorsed by a canon source). :Und hier: ::Jeremy Barlow became the next editor, and edited Issue #21 to Issue #24. All the tales from these issues are considered to be canon, unless labeled otherwise. :Ben Kenobi Admin 23:23, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dann sind ja die anderen Artikel aus dem Comic auch nicht Kanonisch! Werde diese Kategrie dort auch mal einfügen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:31, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sollte man jetzt nicht auch noch so eine Art Stub Wappen rein machen wo drin steht das es ein Artikel aus dem Gebiet Infinities ist?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:40, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wäre denke ich sinnvoll. So ne Warnung wie "Achtung, dieser Artikel ist uncanonisch". Gruß, --Asajj 23:41, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Moment, Moment! Kommt sofort! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 23:47, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Cool!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:49, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST)